121613GlissaKate
traversingAscensionist TA began trolling abyssalArrow AA at 21:25 -- 09:25 TA: you know, i ThoughT you'd be The one who i could TrusT To keep Åll of This TogeTher, buT ÅppÅrenTly i wÅs wrong. HOW COULD YOU, KÅTIE? 09:25 TA: PARDON ME, BUT i'M HONESTLY? 09:25 TA: ÅBOUT TO LOSE ITRIGHT NOW, YOU'RE WELCOME. 09:25 AA: Hm? 09:25 TA: Ånd you know i neΛer lose iT 09:25 AA: Who is this? 09:26 TA: Åre you shiTTing me righT now? 09:26 TA: WÅIT. 09:26 TA: wÅiT. 09:26 TA: is libby sTill ÅliΛe for you? 09:26 AA: Ugh. 09:27 AA: ...Yes. 09:27 TA: ÅlrighT. 09:27 TA: i know whÅT hÅppened. 09:27 AA: What is going on? 09:27 TA: you donT know me yeT where you are either, Ånd ithat's breÅking my heÅrT Too. 09:28 TA: why couldnT we hÅΛe jusT.. done iT righT The firsT Time? 09:28 TA: kÅTie, my sweeT kÅTie, you fÅiled. 09:28 TA: or, you will. unless. 09:29 TA: Unless you geT in conTrol of your TeÅm Ånd beÅT This Thing 09:29 TA: seriously, i cÅnT eΛen Tell you how mÅd ÅT you i Åm righT now, for someThing you hÅΛenT eΛen done yeT. 09:30 TA: ITS ÅLL YOUR FÅULT ThÅT libby is DEÅD 09:30 TA: buT whÅT cÅn i do? 09:30 TA: im jusT some inTerneT Troll To you, what would you care? 09:30 AA: Okay. 09:30 AA: First of all. 09:30 AA: Fuck you. 09:30 AA: Second of all. 09:30 AA: Who are you, what are you talking about? 09:31 AA: I've got too much shit to worry about right now without you dropping cryptic nonsense on me. 09:31 TA: OkÅy. FirsT of Åll, ThÅT wÅsn'T Λery poliTe ÅT ÅLL To someone who is Trying To SÅΛE YOU. Ånd SÅΛE your session. 09:32 AA: Neither is coming to me from the future and berating me for things I haven't done yet. 09:32 TA: Second of Åll, I Åm Å Troll ThÅT you meT in Å Derse dreÅm. I gÅΛe you my rope? In The Tower? I offered you TeÅ 09:32 TA: GlissÅ NunTÅk 09:32 TA: BuT we hÅΛenT meT yeT, ÅT leÅsT for you. 09:32 TA: Im speÅking To you from The fuTure 09:33 TA: Ånd I'm wÅrning you of whÅT's going To hÅppen if you don'T heed my words. 09:33 TA: I'm sorry I goT Åll worked up, becÅuse This Åll jusT hÅppened 09:33 TA: Ånd I'm ÅcTuÅlly freÅking ouT righT now 09:33 AA: Alright. 09:33 AA: Well, nice to have your handle finally, Glissa. 09:34 AA: I'd appreciate it if you spilled the beans. 09:34 TA: YOU Åre The only hope for your ΛicTory, your TeÅm's ΛicTory, To eΛen begin To be possible. 09:34 TA: kÅTie :( 09:35 TA: pleÅse donT shuT me ouT righT now. i hÅTe iT when you do ThÅT 09:35 AA: I'm not. 09:35 TA: goddÅmniT. righT. youdonT know me yeT. ugh. 09:36 TA: OkÅy. I cÅn'T Tell you eΛeryThing righT now, buT I will Tell you This: 09:37 TA: your ΛicTory Ånd your enTire uniΛerse rides on you being Å harder, beTTer, fÅsTer, more strong leÅder ThÅn before. You hÅΛe Å chÅnce To sÅΛe libby, To sÅΛe your friends, To sÅΛe The Trolls, buT mosT imporTÅnTly, To sÅΛe me. 09:37 AA: And how do I do that? 09:38 TA: buT you wouldnT know ÅbouT ThÅT pÅrT yeT... ///T.T/// 09:39 TA: To sTÅrT, geT ΛoTed onTo TeÅmMÅsochrisT. You'll meeT someone who been wÅiTing To TÅlk To you for Å long Time. Don'T worry. You'll hÅΛe Å wÅrm welcome, ÅT leÅsT, I Think she's not mad at you.. 09:39 AA: I can't do that. 09:39 TA: I cÅnT imÅgine why she'd hÅΛe reÅson To be- oh. yes you cÅn, Ånd you will. 09:40 TA: TrusT yourself, KÅTie. FighT feÅrlessly, buT I know you ÅlreÅdy will. 09:41 TA: Don'T beÅT yourself up Too much ÅbouT fÅiling okÅy? 09:41 AA: So. 09:41 TA: You did The besT you could. BuT, you're being giΛen Å second chÅnce, ThÅnk The gods 09:41 AA: You're being so cryptic I don't know if I can actually trust you. 09:43 TA: Keep Libby ÅliΛe. GeT ΛoTed oΛer. CommÅnd your TeÅm wiTh The force of Ten-ThousÅnd billygoÅTs. 09:43 TA: I'm sorry, ThÅTs Åll I'm Ållowed To sÅy. 09:43 AA: Ugh... 09:43 AA: This is a lot at once. 09:43 AA: What about Kikate? 09:45 TA: Uhhh oh him. xD While you're young, enjoy your freedom Ånd youTh. I don'T hold iT ÅgÅinsT you now ÅnywÅys. If ÅnyThing, being wiTh him mÅde you Å more mÅTure person. 09:45 TA: I know you cÅn do iT, bÅbe. Don'T worry, you hÅΛe friends ÅT The ouTer reÅches of spÅce. You'll mÅke iT.